fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimoto Akari
Fujimoto Akari '(藤本あかり ''Fujimoto Akari) is a mysterious character in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, appearing in nearly every scene of Episode 10. She is good, faithful, excitable, brave and intelligent, and has a major sweet tooth. Her personality is because she was created from the Cures' strong feelings to save Earth. In Episode 40, she finally gained the ability to transform into 'Holy Shine '(ホーリーシャイン Hōrī Shain). Her catchphrase is 'It's that simple. '(それは簡単です。''Sore wa kantandesu.) Appearance Akari has long blonde hair tied into twin loose tails, and has golden eyes. She has freckles and star-shaped earrings. Her casual outfit consists of a red shirt with sleeves that go to her elbows, denim shorts and red thongs. As Holy Akari (before she became Holy Shine), Akari only glowed with a red aura and gained superhuman powers, just like the Cures. She had little time during this transformation, and needed at least one Cure to help her with one of her attacks. As Holy Shine, she physically ages to 18 years of age, and her grows wilder and longer, and has a pink heart with a white feather as her hair accessory. She golden flower earrings and wears the Heart Symbol (a golden heart) on her black vest, however the vest is different from the other Cures', because it is buttoned up. She wears no necklace, and has frilly white sleeves with red cloth covering her shoulders. She wears a white ribbon around her waist that ties into a bow, and a red skirt with white frills. Her shoes are red and show her toes. Personality Seeing as Akari was created from the Cures' strong feelings to save Earth, she is like a mixture of them all. She is good like Akiyama Akiko, faithful like Tachibana Chiharu, excitable like Fukui Emiko, brave like Nakamura Harumi and intelligent like Yoshida Minako. She also teaches the Cures about the Seven Emotions of Pretty Cure. History Revealing her identity to the Cures In nearly every scene in Episode 10, Akari had been watching them (which everyone thinks is a bit creepy) but didn't even speak to them. Everyone started to feel uncomfortable, when Chiharu suddenly lost it and walked up to Akari, telling her off. But Akari managed to keep a straight face and revealed her identity: that she was Fujimoto Akari, and she is all the Cures combined into one. First transformation into Holy Shine In Episode 40, all the Cures were almost defeated, and Akari's transformation was running out of time, but suddenly, Cure Legend told everyone to combine their feelings of hope and love, and Akari suddenly transformed into Holy Shine, and she was able to have more control over her power, her transformation lasted longer and physically aged to 18 years. Relationships Yoshida Minako - The two have a 'sisterly' relationship, and Minako acts as an older sister towards Akari. In return, Akari respects Minako and admires her. The sisterly relationship increases when Minako and Akari announce to the Cures that they are now adoptive sisters. Pretty Cure - Akari respects all five of the Cures, and is more close to Minako. Holy Akari '''Holy Akari '(ホーリーあかり Hōrī Akari) is Akari's first transformation. She controls the power of holy light, but to activate her transformation and attacks, she needs the Cures and the Fortune-Seeing Mirror. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Holy Fortune Make Up!" Attacks 'Dreaming Arrow '(ドリーミングアロー Dorīmingu Arō) is Holy Akari's attack with Cure Legend. Cure Legend needs to shout, "My sweet dream, pierce my heart with love!" ''and shoots a pink ball of light towards Holy Akari. Holy Akari catches it and it turns into a bow and arrow made of light. Holy Akari shoots at the target, which purifies it. '''Faith Arrow '(フェイスアロー Feisu Arō) is Holy Akari's attack with Cure Miracle. Cure Miracle needs to shout, "My sweet dream, pierce my heart with love!" ''and shoots an orange ball of fire towards Holy Akari. Holy Akari catches it and it turns into a bow and arrow made of fire. Holy Akari shoots at the target, which binds it with ropes. '''Happy Arrow '(ハッピーアロー Happī Arō) is Holy Akari's attack with Cure Fantasy. Cure Fantasy needs to shout, "My sweet dream, pierce my heart with love!" ''and shoots a yellow ball of thunder towards Holy Akari. Holy Akari catches it and it turns into a bow and arrow made of lightning. Holy Akari shoots at the target, which zaps it with lightning. '''Brave Arrow '(ブレイブアロー Bureibu Arō) is Holy Akari's attack with Cure Soul. Cure Soul needs to shout, "My sweet dream, pierce my heart with love!" ''and shoots a green ball of wind towards Holy Akari. Holy Akari catches it and it turns into a bow and arrow made of wind. Holy Akari shoots at the target, which blows all its energy away. '''Wise Arrow '(ワイズアロー Waizu Arō) is Holy Akari's attack with Cure Love. Cure Love needs to shout, "My sweet dream, pierce my heart with love!" ''and shoots a blue ball of wind towards Holy Akari. Holy Akari catches it and it turns into a bow and arrow made of water. Holy Akari shoots at the target, which freezes it in place. Holy Shine 'Holy Shine '(ホーリーシャイン ''Hōrī Shain) is Akari's second transformation. She controls the power of light, and no longer needs the Cures to help her perform her attacks, but still needs the Fortune-Seeing Mirror for her transformation. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Holy Fortune Make Up!" Attacks 'Shining Kiss '(シャイニングキス Shainingu Kisu) is Holy Shine's purification attack, when she makes the Shining Kiss Stick appear, then uses the Fortune-Seeing Mirror to apply the lipstick, and the Fortune-Seeing Mirror turns back into her white bow from around her waist, then blows a kiss at the target, purifying it. 'Six Cure Explosion '(シックスキュアエクスプロージョン Shikkusu Kyua Ekusupurōjon) is the attack with all six Cures, including Holy Shine. The Cures transform into their Supreme forms while Holy Shine transforms into Elegant Holy Shine. The six Cures say the incantation and they attack the target. Etymology '''Fujimoto (藤本): ''Fuji (富士) means 'wisteria' while ''Moto ''(モト) means either 'base', 'root' or 'origin'. '''Akari (あかり): 'Akari ''is a shorter version of ''Hikari ''(ひかり), which means either 'light', or 'radiance'. So therefore, Fujimoto Akari means either 'wisteria base light,' 'wisteria root light', 'wisteria origin light', wisteria base radiance', 'wisteria root radiance' or 'wisteria origin radiance'. This name could be a pun because Akari controls the power of light and is often depicted as radiant. Fujimoto is just a given name. Songs Akari's two voice actresses, Ashida Mana and Aragaki Yui, have both participated in several character songs for the character they voice. Many of them include duets with Mitsushima Hikari, the voice actress of Yoshida Minako. Singles * Showing Love ''(with Aragaki Yui) * My Sweet Heart (with Ashida Mana) Duets * My Hope For You (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Song of the Waves (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Heart-Throbbing Journey (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) Trivia * Akari is the first main character to be born from the Cures' strong feelings. * Akari is the third non-Cure, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous and Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose. * Akari is the second ''Heartful Shine ''Cure to have the power of light. ** She is also the second ''Heartful Shine ''Cure to not have a partner, much less have that partner change into her transformation item. * Akari is the youngest Pretty Cure, followed by Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse and Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace. ** All three of them are even in elementary school. * Akari shares a few similarities with Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace: ** Both age to their late teens when they transform (Aguri ages to 17 when Akari ages to 18) ** Both of their names start with A. ** Both are very wise for their ages. ** Both are in elementary school. ** Both theme colours are red. ** Both sub-colours are white. ** Both have a lipstick as an attack item (Aguri's is the Love Kiss Rouge and Akari's is the Shining Kiss Stick). ** Both are the youngest in the teams. ** Both teach the Cures something (Aguri teaches the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure the Five Vows of Pretty Cure and Akari teaches the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure the Seven Emotions of Pretty Cure) ** Both transformations are seen later in the series. ** Both have a sweet tooth. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Fujimoto Akari Holy Akari Holy Shine Previews Category:Cures Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Non-Cures